Pokemon: The Lightning Legion
by VoidMaster99
Summary: Fict under update progresd; Prelude and Chapter 1 - Act 1 already updated, read notice at writer s profile
1. Prelude

Prelude

 _Years ago in the remote region of Orre, there was an Evil organization called Cipher; Their mission was simple but horrible: to take over the world, and for that they would corrupt every Pokémon they could, to such a degree that they would stop being Pokémon and would become obedient slaves, monsters without soul or heart. During the first era of Cipher its leader, Evice, commanded to corrupt many innocent Pokémon to attract trainers to their ranks; the objective was simple, to amass an army big enough so that no one would face them and thus take control of Orre and the world eventually._

 _However, Wes, who was previously one of his allies, decided to rebel against them and helped Orre's authorities and scientists to sabotage Cipher's plans with the help of Rui, a young woman who was gifted with the ability to see the aura of living beings; together they rescued the Pokémon that had been corrupted before Cipher could amass their army, and after facing Evice and defeating him, they captured him along with most of Cipher's members thus ending their first era._

 _Five years later Cipher re-emerged from the shadows, beginning his second era under the command of the Grand Master Greevil; Greevil was an old man thirsty for power and the true leader of the organization. By not interfering during Evice´s fall, Greevil remained safe and during all this time planned the return of his infamous organization. The plan this time would be different, after their previous failure they would create an army that was impurifiable ..._

 _And they were successful, their first Pokémon of this kind was the well-known guardian of the seas. With Lugia as the 1st Pokémon and the insignia of his army Greevil had planned to fulfill his mission._

 _On this occasion the task of stopping Cipher would fall on Michael, a young man who lived with his mother in Professor Krane´s laboratory, who after a long and arduous campaign managed to reach Greevil and capture Lugia thus ending the second era of Cipher._

 _Greevil and his son Eldes decided to leave behind their past and live a quiet life, however his other son Ardos and some of his former subordinates managed to escape. After those incidents, Cipher's actions would be covered by the sands of time; Their information still exists, and there will be those who are willing to move heaven and earth to obtain that blasphemous knowledge for their own plans._


	2. Chapter 1 - First Act

Chapter 1: The Plot

Act One: Amongst the Shadows

 ** _Orre region, somewhere in the South West area:_**

 _It was the twilight on this side of the world and at few kilometers from the huge volcanic mountain, which rose in the center of the region, are the ruins of what was once the Cipher Key Lair, which a long time ago was the birthplace of the Shadow Pokémon. What once was an imposing structure now was nothing more than a massive pile of rubble on what appears to be a floor, which was still dyed purple by the wastes that Cipher had thrown on the ground, the scientists and authorities of Orre did everything that was within their reach but because the ruins were half buried they decided to leave them there, as a reminder of that sinister age ..._

 _However in spite of the state in which these ruins were , they were visited by a group of people, the strangers came mounted in all-terrain vehicles and their clothes covered most of their faces in order to not to be discovered._

"This is the place?"

"That's right, listen everyone! We have to enter and scan the place from top to bottom!" – _With that said, the strangers entered carefully bringing their equipment while leaving their vehicles outside the ruins._

 _As they entered the depths of the structure they began to disperse, to make their search easier, three of them came to what appeared to be a computer, but it was very rusty and old ..._

"Let's try with this one..." - _Said one of them while the other two opened it, inside the casing there was an immense amount of dust, and after covering themselves with gas masks and removing the excess of dirt, they connected a small generator and a analyzer to see the state of the machine ..._ \- "Let's see ... no, this one is dead." - Then _he contacted the others by a communicator_ \- "We found a computer but it does not work, have you found something?"

"Negative, we have a command console but it does not even turn on"

"We are opening one and ... AAHH A SPINARAK !, DO NOT EAT MY FACE !, TAKE IT OFF !, TAKE IT OFF!"

"Do not be so dramatic! Stay still!"

"Since when are Spinarak in Orre ?!"

"I think they brought them from Johto"

"Stop your nonsense and keep searching!" - _The strangers continued with their mission, but all the findings were similar, machines and terminals dusty or inhabited by desert Pokemon, at the end they all left the ruins while the leader of the expedition contacted to his superiors ..._

"Here team R1 calling base, answer back base"

 _"Here base, answer back team R1"_

"We just checked the Cipher Key Lair, we did not find anything. All the machines that we have here are inoperative or completely undone. We wait Instructions ... "

"Go to the meeting point, wait there until everyone is ready for departure"

"It is understood. Very good people, we're leaving! "- _Then everyone boarded their vehicles and left the place ..._

 _It was approximately 8:30 p.m. and in a small town that had been founded years ago on the edge of Orre that served as a border on the east, in a small cemetery three kilometers away from it, a man with very pale red hair, already old with a young man who looked a lot like him and a Manectric they observed a tomb in which they had left a floral wreath, and on the tombstone there was a photo of a bald old man with big ears, a gentle smile and narrowed eyes. In the epitaph read:_

 ** _Benjamin Verich_**

 ** _Beloved father, founder and grandfather_**

 ** _Sandedge Village will miss you forever ..._**

 _The man with gray hair shed a tear while the young man approached him and placed his right hand on his left shoulder ..._

"Dad, you miss grandpa, right?"

"That's right, son, I still remember the day he left us. His loss has been the one that has hurt me the most since we lost your mother. "

"She loved us so much. Dad, she would not like to see you like that. It's late, let's go home"

"You're right ..." - Then the man, his son and the Manectric got into a vehicle but not before the elder man saw the tombstone for the last time before leaving and whispered - "Sleep well, Grand Master Greevil" - _So the vehicle returned to the village, without realizing that behind them, in the distance and covered by darkness, 4 vehicles followed them ..._

 _The old man and his son returned to their home, a modest house on the edge of Sandedge village, on the outskirts, the two men and the Manectric entered._

"We're here"

"Grandpa !, Dad!" - _Exclaimed a redhead girl as she ran to greet them; behind her a dark-skinned woman with black hair and a baby with black hair in her arms approached and tenderly kissed her husband while the old man held his granddaughter in his arms ..._

"Hi Althes, Grandpa Eldes. How was it?"

"It was ok, we visited great-grandfather Verich´s grave and ..." - _Before they could continue talking they heard several vehicles that were parked outside the house. When they all went out to see, they found several soldiers dressed in black carrying weapons, in front of them was an old man dressed in black and blue next to a man dressed in black with a beret and olive green hair ..._

"Who are you ?!" - _Grandpa Eldes inquired angrily as he let his granddaughter run to hug her mother with fear; Manectric growled annoyed, his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter were frightened. The old man in Blue and Black stepped forward._

"You offend me, brother, do not you recognize your own family?" - _The old man raised his face and Eldes saw surprised who that person was._

"Ardos! I have not seen you for 50 years! What are you doing with these people? "

"That does not matter now, I came for the key" - His _brother's statement left him confused._

"What key do you mean? The keys of the car or the ones of the house?"

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME ELDES !" _\- The scream of Ardos woke the baby, his mother rocked him in her arms while she hush him._

"Look what you did! You woke up my grandson!"

"I will do more than wake him up if you do not do what I tell you! Give me the key, otherwise ... "- _Ardos snapped his fingers and the soldiers prepared their weapons aiming to the Verich family, Althes hugged his wife and children tightly, Eldes was very scared -_ " ... I'll ask you one more time. Give me the key or you'll say GOOD BYE to your family! "

"Mom, dad!"

"Calm down dear, we'll be fine. Quiet down Manectric! "- _Althes said trying to keep his Pokémon from getting hurt by attacking people dressed in black._

"But they are your family too!"

"As far as I know, my only family died 10 years ago, obey ...!"

"Okay, but do not hurt them. I'll go for the key ... "- _While Eldes entered the house the soldiers surrounded the house so that Eldes would not try any trick._

 _Inside the house in a room on the first floor, Eldes looked for a wooden box covered in chains and quickly returned outside where his Brother was waiting impatiently..._

"Here it is, inside the box. Take it…"

"I hope it does not bother you I verify if it´s here" - _Ardos stepped back leaving the box on the ground while the green-haired guy was shoot at the lock with a gun, opening it on a velvet cushion was something similar to a fusion between a key and a pendrive_ \- "¡Perfect!"

"You already have what you wanted, leave us alone!"

"With pleasure ..." - _Ardos snapped his fingers while smiling sadistically, one of the soldiers shot, wounding Manectric, while the others held Eldes and his family and put them in the house, tied them up and locked them up. Ardos took a weapon that the guy with the green hair gave him, several soldiers threw glass containers that had flammable liquid. When the front of the house was soaked, Ardos fired, setting fire to the house. Then he and the people dressed in black left in their vehicles._

 _However, a few blocks away a couple of lovers were ... giving each other affection in the porch of their house while their Vaporeon slept beside them._

"I ha ha ha, you do not how badly I want to bite your neck Prisilla"

"You're crazy John" - _Laughed Prisilla while her boyfriend hugged her and tried to get close to her neck but both were alarmed when they perceived a strong smell of smoke_ \- "Do you smell that?"

Then they both saw a red glow that looked towards the outskirts of town ...

"VERICH FAMILY´S HOUSE!, Prisilla rally all the people you can! Come on Vaporeon!" - John exclaimed as he took his Pokémon in his arms and ran towards the outskirts ...

"HELP !, HELP !, FIRE!" - _People left their houses and along with their Pokémon ran to help ..._

 _Meanwhile Ardos and the strangers gathered near several huge helicopters near the southern edge of the desert, and when he was about to enter in one of them the soldiers held him and snatched the box containing the "Key" ..._

"Let me go! What are you doing ?! We had a deal. You were supposed to help me revive Cipher! "

"Foolish old man, did you really believe in that? Cipher did many great things in the past, but now it is only a memory, a relic of an ancient era. The future belongs to us! "- _The guy with green hair pulled a gun and a shot him in the forehead ... ending Ardos´ life, the soldiers left his body on the ground while everyone climbed the aircraft and when the vehicle was heading to the ocean ..._ \- "Base, here Proton. We have the last key "

 _Meanwhile in Kanto, in a huge building that was in the middle of a desert ... a secretary was going to the office of her boss, and when she was entering ..._

"Giovanni, sir ..."

"What's wrong Matori?"

"I have the report of our agents in Orre ..."

"What do our soldiers say?"

"Teams R1, R2, and R3 did not find anything in the ruins of Cipher´s bases. However, the teams from R4 to R8 were successful, they have the data canister and the Five keys"

"Very well, contact our Professors"

"Understood sir" - _While Matori left the office Giovanni smiled maliciously while caressing his Persian ..._

 ** _Team Rocket´s Main Base, Kanto; 12 hours after the failure of Operation Tempest:_**

 _Having recovered from the nervous shock caused by the negative energies of the Reveal Glass, Giovanni was preparing to launch his backup plan for the world; at that time his 3 best scientists or professors reported to his office ..._

"Professor Camba, Professor Zager and Professor Sebastian. What is the status of the Dark Genesis project? "

"It's Namba sir, and I'm pleased to tell you that all problems have been corrected"

"As my colleague said the flaws in the prototypes are gone but we still need more time to start the tests" - _added Professor Zager, but Professor Sebastian interrupted ..._

"In spite of everything, sir, as soon as the tests are carried out, we will launch the operation immediately"

"You are very impatient Sebastian; despite all the time you have been with us you have not learned anything"

"Just because you and Professor Chompa are veterans does not mean they are better"

"IT'S NAMBA!"

"ENOUGH !" - _and upon hearing his boss's shout the three scientists stopped arguing_ \- "Professor Zager is right, we must choose the best moment to execute the operation"

"When sir?"

"It will be done after the end of the Unova league, we will execute our plan in the forests that are between Virbank City and the white ruins, near Fiare City, the other place will be in the pokémon Unova´s Pokemon Hills"

"As you wish" - _And after that the 3 scientists left ..._


	3. Chapter 1 - Second Act

Chapter 1: The conspiracy

Second Act : The tragedy

 _Ash's group was on its way to Fiare City where the Kanto Festival would take place ..._

"I already want to arrive to the festival, I want to taste the food from the stands. You are also anxious, are not you, Pikachu? "- _Asked Ash to his faithful yellow mouse who answered him with a cheerful " Chu"..._

"You're always so impatient, you're a little kid" - Iris said angrily to Ash

"His emotion is remarkable, being so far away from home and taste the taste of Kanto is like a nostalgic trip to the past" - _But before N finished talking, our trio of favorite clowns fell in front of them in one of their Ridiculously expensive machines, do they have for that but not to buy food ?, in short, their goal is the same as always ..._

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double" - _But before they could continue ..._

"You always ruin our peace!"

"How disrespectful you are!" - Meowth yelled at Iris

" Don´t you have nothing better to do than pursuit me and Pikachu ?!"

"We've done it for 16 seasons, what makes you think we're going to give up now?" - _James said ..._

"Also this time we did our homework" - _Then Jessie pressed a button on the board and from her machine came 2 cannons that shot an adhesive that glued Cilan and Iris in the ground ..._

"Guys!"

"Whenever we're going to catch the yellow rat, your dumb companions always save you but now they cannot help you and that green haired twerp won´t save you ... and this time ..." - _And then Meowth fired a container to catch Ash and Pikachu_ \- "We will take Pikachu with a twerp included" - _And while they laughed they flew and disappeared into the sky_ ...

 _ **Inside the machine:**_

 _Ash tried to find a way out but everything seemed to be in vain ..._

"Damn it, it is sealed everywhere. I'm sorry Pikachu, I do not think we'll save ourselves from this one. "- _But when he dropped himself ,something pricked his back, and when he looked ..._

"Pikachu, look, there is a gap in the wiring of their machine. Use thunderbolt"- _But Pikachu protested fearing hurting Ash in that narrow space ..._

"Do not worry for me, you have to do it" _\- And following the request of his trainer the little electric mouse launched his attack towards the hole burning the motor ..._

"What the hell is going on? !" - _Jessie shouted_

"They are frying us from the inside"

"We're supposed to be doing this right this time, right?"

"I know, but this capsule is supposed to be attack-proof"

"Moment, it was a transparent capsule, the one that you were putting together today at dawn?" - _Jessie asked_

"Yes"

"Oh, I lost the last plate and ... I put a piece of plastic from the basket of the balloon" _\- Upon hearing this the faces of James and meowth turned blue in horror as their machine exploded in mid-flight and they blast off as always and at the same time Ash and Pikachu were flying in the opposite direction ..._

"Now I know how it feels to be blasted off, although it's not the first time"

"PIKA !" - _When Ash realized his pokeballs scattered through the forest as they flew ..._

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIT!" - _And before he could keep screaming, both of them crashed into a huge tree ..._

"We have to ... look for my ... OW!"

"Piika"

 _ **Meanwhile in a police station:**_

"Very well, we will find your friend as soon as possible. Now it would be better for you to rest "- _And so Iris, Cilan and N went to the pokemon center ..._

"I cannot believe this happened, do you think Ash is okay?"

"Do not worry Iris, hopefully Ash will find a way to escape. I just hope he does it soon "

"Stay here, I'll go to take a look" - _N said as he headed towards the forest ..._

 _ **Returning with Ash and Pikachu:**_

 _After they managed to get down from the tree Ash and Pikachu started looking for the pokeballs, it took them from morning until nightfall but they found 6 pokeballs and they ran into the last one inside a Rattatas burrow. Ash went inside the small hole to reach the pokeball ..._

"Almost, just a little more ..." - _And just when he managed to take it some angry rattatas appeared in front of him ..._

"Hi ha ha, I'll just take this and leave" - _But before Ash could leave the Rattatas attacked him and pulled him out of his burrow bitting him…_

"Pika Pi ?!"

"Yes, but I think they tore off a piece of eyebrow and, MY FACE IS BLEEDING!" - _Ash shouted alarmed to see his hand reddened, the Rattatas made a wound from between the eyes to the right side of the jaw ..._

"Oshawott I choose you" - _And in front of them came the little otter, which was scared to see the face of his trainer ..._

"Oshawott use hydro pump on my face but not very strong please" - _And following his request Ash's face was washed and the rest of his body… well ... it got soaked..._

"Thanks, now return. Well I think it's time for us to go back to the city "- _and so ,slowly they started walking ..._

During a good time they continued straight to the city but them a vehicle with an "R" on the sides passed upon them...

"And now what are they up to? Come on Pikachu!"

 _The vehicle had landed in a small meadow and from it came many laser cages that began to trap several pokemon that were nearby ..._

"Very well Attila we have enough victims, bring the machine" - _And then from the vehicle left a kind of robot with many clamps holding a strange device similar to a small tower with many containers around it and many antennas at the tip ..._

"Okay Hun let's see what this toy can do, bring it here" - _And while the cages were placed around the machine the trapped pokemons were terrified because they knew they were going to do something very bad to them; and hidden in some bushes Ash and Pikachu saw everything ..._

"I have not seen those guys before, but I will not let them do whatever they are going to do" - _Ash said with a stick in his hand ..._

 _A poor Kirlia was placed in front of the machine, Attila smiled sadistically while the machine started to activate and before something happened a thunderbolt attack hit the robot that Attila was driving ..._

"What the hell was that? !" - _Then more electric attacks came, this time they destroyed all the cages_ \- "Where are these attacks coming from? !"

 _The Kirlia run away and tried to escape but Hun caught her with a mechanical claw_ \- "You're not going anywhere"

"I DON´T THINK SO!" - _When Hun turned around, Ash pounce upon her with a stick and slammed her in the face, releasing Kirlia and making her fall to the floor ..._

"HUN !" - _The scared pokemon ran to where Ash was_

"Are you okay?" - _She just nodded ..._

"Intrusive swagger, ATTILA !"

"I'm on it!" - _Then the robot extended its claws to Ash, but Pikachu came out of nowhere and with an iron tail destroyed the claws of the machine ..._

"Thanks buddy"

"PIKA!"

"Wait a minute..., A boy with black hair, brunette and with a Pikachu ?, you are one of those who foiled Operation Tempest "

"You know me, but who are you?" - _Ash asked very annoyed_

"That does not matter,Go Skarmory!" - _And Attila threw his pokemon but this Skarmory was different; His gaze was full of Hate and Darkness and Ash could see a kind of black Aura surrounding him ..._

"What this?!, What have you done to that Skarmory ?!"

"Who would say it ?, you can see the dark aura. But that will not save you! Skarmory use Shadow Blitz! "- _and Skarmory threw himself at them wrapped in darkness_

"Pikachu Electro ball!" - _and Pikachu launched his own attack, when both attacks collided the explosion caused Pikachu to be thrown towards Ash and Kirlia_

"Hmm, Attila use the machine on that Pikachu, it seems to have a lot of strength. It will be useful "

"With pleasure" - _The machine began to charge and a bolt of energy was fired towards Pikachu, but Ash took Pikachu and Kirlia in his arms and placed himself on his back, when the beam struck seconds later Ash's energy seemed to be extracted from his body, screaming in pain, Pikachu and Kirlia watched powerless, and when the machine stopped Ash fell to the ground writhing in pain ..._

"He Jumped to receive an attack for his pokemon, what stupidity" - _Hun said cruelly_

"Is he still alive? How did he survive?" - _Attila asked -_ "Never mind, attack again!"

"Skarmory Shadow Blitz once again!" - _And the Skarmory attacked , Pikachu was weakened, Ash could not call his other pokemons and Kirlia was too scared to fight, shortly before Skarmory managed to make contact; Countless attacks intercepted the dark pokemon ..._

"Now what? !" - _At that time all the pokemons that were released returned to defend Ash ..._

"No ... you should not ... comeback, ... RUN!" - _Ash said with the little strength he had left, but the pokemon only turned to see him with defiant smiles, Ash only whispered -_ "Please ... go away"

"They saved us the trouble of going to look for them, Attila use the machine again!" - _Hun shouted and once again the machine unleashed its terrible attack impacting the pokemons ..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" - _Ash, Pikachu and Kirlia only saw horrified as that machine literally snatched the lives of those innocent pokemons, their withered bodies fell in front of them and once everything was over the tanks of the machine had been filled ..._

 _Ash was devastated, in an instant the lives of those pokemons vanished and his face slowly began to shed tears ..._

"Awww, do not cry ,t soon you will join them, Attila one more time" - _And after Hun's Cruel and sadistic statement the machine launched its third attack, but before it could charge, Pikachu managed to jump up and thanks to the Kirlia's help he managed to launch an empowered Electro ball with enough energy to knock Skarmory down, pass through the machine beam and destroy that blasphemous aberration, Attila jumped before his robot exploded and Hun pulled away from there. When the tanks exploded a thin trail of white energy engulfed Ash in a glow that turned into a blinding light, while the others were blinded Ash saw in front of him the transparent silhouettes of the deceased pokemons, they saw him with calm expressions but why ?, because they managed to save who was willing to sacrifice himself for them and when the flash faded Skarmory fainted and Attila and Hun were stunned ..._

"Blasted Brat!" - _Attila said as he stand up ..._

"The machine is destroyed, let's go" - _And without further delay they left in their vehicle ..._

 _When Ash managed to get out of his mental drift he collapsed crying while Pikachu and Kirlia watched him with saddness ..._

 _ **Meanwhile with Attila and with Hun:**_

"I cannot believe that our plans have been frustrated by that brat"

"Quiet Hun, after today he will not bother you anymore"

"Why are you so sure? And what are you doing? "- _She asked Attila who was doing something on a computer ..._

"What I'm doing is ruining his reputation, HAHAHA"

 _ **Moments later with Cilan and Iris:**_

 _They were both at the police headquarters with Officer Jenny when at that moment ..._

"Officer Jenny!" - _Said an officer who came running with a USB drive in his hand_ ...

"What's wrong Bob?"

"You have to see this" - _Then Officer Jenny placed the drive on a computer, everyone came to see its content. Then she opened a video where Ash was talking to two strangers, both with an R in their clothes ..._

"That's Ash!"

"True Iris, but what is he doing with two members of Team Rocket?" - _Cilan said while watching the video, then the video jumped to another scene where there were several pokemons in cages and Ash was in front of them with a strange machine and after a few seconds he shot them, the pokemons fell to the floor without signs of life ..._

"No, it cannot be possible!" - _Cried Iris_

"But it is, inform all officers. Issue a capture warrant for Ash Ketchum "

 _Near the edge of the forest Ash just walked with Pikachu in his arms and with Kirlia at his side who helped him to support himself with her Psychic powers, when he realized that he was near the town and saw two people ..._

"Cilan ... Iris" - _He said with tears in his eyes while Kirlia stayed in a bush he went out into the street and indeed they were his traveling companions but by seeing him ..._

"TRAITOR!" - _Cilan punched him in the face causing him to stagger, the raven haired boy was surprised and confused by this act of aggression, but before he could say something, Iris approached him and slapped him, Ash the he looked her and she was crying and with a pained expression_

"Ash ... How could you ?!"

"But ... I have not done anything" - _However his words were not heard because a police patrol arrived and some officers snatched Pikachu and handcuffed him while they took away the rest of his Pokeballs ..._

"Ash Ketchum, you are accused of Pokecide and conspiring with a criminal organization. You will be deported to Kanto to be judged. "- _Said one of the officers ..._

 _And without more to say they put him in the patrol, the people around him looked bewildered by how it was possible for a Pokémon trainer to commit a crime as serious as is Pokecide, he did not even resist because he was still stunned by what was happening; And his heart broke into pieces when from the outside Cilan and Iris saw him with hatred and disdain while the patrol was taking him to a prison to be returned to Kanto ..._


	4. Chapter 1 - Third Act

Chapter 1: The conspiracy

Third Act: Rescuing a friend

 _Pikachu was asleep in a kind of incubator while his pokeball and those of his companions were at a table next to him. And to not write to much I will write the dialogues of the pokemons in English directly instead of putting Pika pika and then the translation ..._

"Where ... where am I?" _\- moaned the little electric mouse waking up_

"At the Pokemon Center" – _Turning, Pikachu saw an Audino approaching ..._

"Where is my trainer ?!" - _Before the question Audino put a worried expression_ \- "From what Nurse Joy told me ... your trainer was taken to a holding cell, they say they are going to depo deepoo, HASH How it is said? I remember! They are going to deport him to Kanto "

"NO! I must stop it!" _\- Pikachu tried to get out of the incubator but he was weak and fell to the floor ..._

"You cannot do that, you're very weak, besides that guy is supposed to be a criminal" - _Hearing Audino Pikachu shouted angrily_

"THAT'S LIE!" - _after that he was crestfallen while Audino returned him to the incubator_ \- "That ... that's a lie, Ash is innocent. I was present when those criminals of Team Rocket killed those poor pokemons, THEY WERE THE RESPONSIBLE, NOT ASH! "- _Then he began to cry_

Seeing the pain and the tears of the electric mouse, Audino walked away and took something from a shelf - "Even if that is true you do not know where he is and you need to rest"

"But ... but I must try" - _Then looking up Pikachu saw that Audino gave him a small vial with a turquoise liquid ..._

"What is this?"

"It is an experimental serum made from Oran berries, it makes the user recover its energy but he will suffer a relapse after a few minutes"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because to express such concern and affection for that boy what you say must be true, pure pain is something that cannot be faked" - _After hearing Audino Pikachu drank the serum and could feel his strength returning to him_ \- "Take this , in this bag are your trainer's belt and poke balls. From what I heard they had him held in a place between this city and Virbank city, you must hurry Nurse Joy does not take long to come back and I do not know how long they will have him here in Unova"

"Thank you very much" _\- Then Audino guided Pikachu to the back entrance of the pokemon center, showed him the way and said goodbye to him while she saw him getting lost in the darkness of the night ..._

 _After being away, Pikachu took all the pokeballs freeing his companions, seeing only Pikachu all were worried ..._

"Where is Ash?" _\- Snivy asked_

"They took him prisoner, they're going to deport him to Kanto!"

"Why?!"

"There is no time to explain Pignite, you must help me to rescue him" _\- But before the electric mouse could continue speaking they heard someone behind them -_ "I want to go with you"

"It's you, the Kirlia from before"

"That´s Pikachu, I know where they have your trainer and I can take you there quickly"

 _Ash had been placed in a very small containment cell, it was practically a metal box with holes, the guards that were there were waiting for the vehicle that would take him to the dock for his deportation; Inside the box the emaciated trainer was in a vegetative state, his gaze lost and locked on the ground, his eyes had lost their shine and his mind still unstable repeated the same question over and over again "Why?". But then something pulled him out of his trance noises, screams, explosions, sounds of pokemon attacking and receiving attacks, then the containment cell was knocked down but the door had been destroyed, Ash crawled out and when he got up to his astonishment he saw his pokemons ..._

"Guys, what are you doing here?" _\- He asked, the pokemons answered him in their language -_ "Did you came here ... for me?"

"Pika!" _\- but at that moment Pikachu fainted and Ash took him in his arms ..._

"Pikachu! We have to go. Unfeazant, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawoth, Boldore return! "- _After returning his pokemons he noticed that there was an extra pokemon_..." Hey you are the Kirlia that helped us, do you want to come with us? " _\- Kirlia accepted and after that she and Ash escaped to the forest. One of the guards woke up and saw that the cell was shattered and empty ..._

"The prisoner escaped!" _\- Then the guard took out his radio communicator and ... -_ "We need reinforcements, the prisoner escaped, I repeat, the prisoner escaped to an unknown destination thanks to the help of a group of pokemons"

 _After a few hours of running while Kirlia helped him to support himself with her powers Ash and her came to a wooded hill where there was a cave, Ash and company entered and took refuge there and after being inside he released his pokemons ..._

"Pikachu, are you okay?" _\- Pikachu answered with much fatigue -_ "Thank you ... thanks to everyone for ... resc rescue me" _\- Then Ash took Pikachu and hugged him tight against his chest while being prey to melancholy , then he began to cry without control, his pokemons saddened to see him so shattered ..._

 _"Vy snivy" - (What happened?)_

 _"Lia kir kirlia" - (I can tell you) - Kirlia explained everything, the people who locked her and the other pokemons in the forest, the moment that Ash came to rescue her and how the other forest pokemons perished. Ash's pokemons were surprised by his trainer's courage, they were angry at how he had been treated unfairly and at the same time they felt bad for him. At that time they all made a pact, while they were united and together with their trainer they would defend and protect him with their lives, because he would do that for them, then they all huddled around Ash who before lying down next to them whispered - "Thanks "_

 _ **Main Base of the Rocket Team, Kanto Region:**_

 _In his office, Giovanni asked his subordinates about their missions ..._

"Attila, Hun. What was the result of your mission?"

"We are very sorry sir, although the experiment was a success, the machine was destroyed by the same guy who intervened in operation tempest" _\- Hun explained_

"What?! Impossible!"

"But do not worry Boss, I used my photo and video editing skills to make sure he does not bother us again. In these moments must be on the way to prison "- _Attila answered_

"Well, go back to the base in Unova and wait for instructions" _\- Then Giovanni turned to another screen -_ "What was the result of the operation in the Pokemon Hills?"

"We managed to collect enough energy but a group of unknown Pokemons ambushed us and destroyed the machine, the containers are still intact" _\- Said a soldier_

"Well, go back to the Unova base and wait for instructions" _\- Then all the screens went out_

"What do we do now sir?" _\- Matori asked_

"Gather the profesors, we have to rebuild the machines"

"But that would take months"

"Yes but now we know they work, meanwhile continue with the infusion of dark energy in our Pokemons"

"As you order sir" _\- Then Matori left leaving him alone_

"Nothing will prevent me from fulfilling my objectives, NOTHING !"


	5. Chapter 2 - First Act

Chapter 2: The Pariah

First Act: Friendly Hands

 _It has been 2 weeks since the tragedy in Fiare city and the news has spread like fire, the police have seek Ash even under the stones but thanks to his pokemons he has been able to keep himself and his pokemons safe; For this, they had to look for a food when it was possible and travel during the night when it was possible to go out the forests, Snivy had to get a blanket from some trainers that fortunately had left their camping site alone because Ash´s Shirt and Vest began to smell bad, but despise they had avoided the police in several times, sometimes Ash consider the option of surrender himself to the police even if he was innocent because on his back he had a big wound which he got that horrible night, that sore was growing each day and also it was draining his strength but he had as a priority the safety of his pokemons, without mentioning that they would never forgive him if he surrendered and when food was not enough he chose not to eat, you will know why ..._

 _After so much, they had already reached the outskirts of Vertress city and at dusk they took refuge in a cave deep in a cliff far away from the city, they stayed with the little food they manage to get that day and illuminated with a bonfire all they were eating, everyone except Ash who was alone in a corner, at the same time Pikachu came and offered his last berry to him, Ash wanted to reject it but at that moment the others got up and did the same as Pikachu, this moved him, his pokemons refuse to abandon him despise all . So without being able to reject their affection Ash began to eat ..._

 _But outside the cliff, on the edge, there were 6 shadows that were called by the dim glow that came from the cliff ..._

"We found him" - _and then the shadows descended to the bottom ..._

 _There is no need to say that everyone in the cave noticed that, and they had placed themselves in front of Ash to protect him and when they looked at the shadows they all attacked at once, but their attacks were intercepted by a shield and then they heard a voice .. ._

"Stop your attacks, we do not come to harm you" - _The Pokémon stopped but did not lower their guard. Then a hooded figure entered the cave ..._

"Who are you?!" - _Ash asked fearfully ..._

"You know, just because you and I have not seen each other since the last time, you do not have to receive me in this way" - _Then the figure took off the hood and ..._

"Mewtwo!"

"It seems that I have arrived in time for dinner"

"We would offer you something, if we had more"

"It is not necessary, we brought something for you"

"We brought?" - _Ash's question was answered when he saw 5 strange pokemons carrying bags with many, many berries ..._

"Who are they?"

"They are called Genesects, eat until you are satisfied" - _Shortly after, Mewtwo had sealed the cave as a precaution while everyone gathered inside ..._

"How did you find me ?, or, why did you find me?" - _Asked Ash_

"You will see I recently learned how to change my appearance and I became a human to learn more about them, until one day I saw something on one of the TVs in a store ..." _\- Then Mewtwo told them about his memory ..._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _A pale-skinned young man with dark purple eyes and hair stopped in front of a TV set in Striaton City when he saw something that caught his attention ..._

"We have a last minute report on the Pokecide Ash Ketchum, apparently he managed to escape from his cell of containment thanks to a group of pokemons and he has fled to an unknown destination" - _Said a reporter on TV ..._

 _"Then I asked the people what was the reason for this news and they told me things that I had to confirm, but soon after ..."_

"We are receiving last minute news, there are explosions inside the Pokémon Hills in the city of New Tork"

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I immediately went there to help pokemon, I did not know it were Team Rocket and I did not know what the Genesects did to stop them without getting hurt, but T.R managed to escape. The same thing that happened there happened in the city where they attacked you, do you have anything to do with this? "

"Do you really think iI would have to do with that if I was like this?"

"No , I don´t. But I'll find out "- _Then Mewtwo put his hand on Ash's head while his eyes began to shine, and after a few seconds ..._

"I knew it, someone like you, with such great affection for pokemon could never commit such an atrocious act"

"Well at least you believe me ..." - _Then he saw his Pokemons_ \- "... well all of you believe me. Cilan and Iris only saw me with disgust as the police took me prisoner"

"I was wondering why you did not have other human partners, but it does not matter"

 _ **Kanto Region, Oak Laboratory:**_

"It cannot be, my Ash is now who knows where!" - _Cried Mrs. Delia, who still did not accept that her son was accused by the police ..._

"Delia, this is not healthy, you have to calm down"

"How am I going to calm down Samuel? !, my little boy is running away as if he were an outlaw. He could not have done that, HE COULDN´T ! "

"Delia ... I also believe he is innocent, the whole town believes it. Although that video is quite strange, they say that when they caught him he was very weak "

"And the worst of all is that he NEVER TRIED TO CALL HOME!"

"Yes. But you did not have to throw my old ceramic vase at the TV; Tracey, where is the tea I asked for ?! "

"I'm coming Prof. Oak!"

 _ **Returning with Ash and company:**_

"... And then as they agreed that it was not safe, they decided to follow me to look for you" - _Mewtwo finished telling how he allied with the Genesects and how they found Ash ..._

"Well Thanks but I do not know why you did it, I cannot do anything in this condition"

"Maybe so, but you have to do something. We do not know when they will attack again but I will not sit idly by while more innocent lives are sacrificed "- _Mewtwo just stared at Ash while all the other Pokemons watched in silence_ -" Ash you survived for a reason, to protect your friends. If you do not decide to fight back the same as you suffered, many others will suffer. Also I cannot do this alone "- _Ash just stood there without saying anything for a moment and_ ... -" I do not know what I can help, but I'll go with you "

 _And then Ash and Mewtwo shake hands ..._

"Well ... but first we have to heal that huge sore on your back"

"How?, the police will catch me as soon as I expose myself"

"Not necessarily"

 _After a while the group was teleported behind the pokemon center ..._

"Why did we have to wait so long?" - _Ash asked Mewtwo_

"Simple, it's 11:00 pm. At this time almost no trainers come, I have some tricks prepared "

"And if someone comes?"

"Let me take care of that" - _And then Mewtwo disappeared_

"How did Mewtwo learn all that?" - _Ash asked the Genesects who only said they did not know, shortly after Mewtwo returned ..._

"Alright, now it's safe" _\- After that they were all teleported inside the Pokemon Center_

 _Moments later…_

"AAAaarrrgh !" - _Ash had to be put face down on a surgical table while he had like 2 bags of serum one in each of his arms. Nurse Joy and the Audinos all hypnotized removed the necrotic tissue and disinfected the sore, but since there was no anesthesia they had to put a cloth ball in his mouth so that his screams could not be heard and in order to he would not move the 4 purple Genesects held his arms and legs ..._

"You know you can sleep his mind, right?" - _said the red Genesect to Mewtwo who was floating static and with his eyes shining_ \- "I know, but I am a little tired, it is difficult for me to maintain control over the nurse and the Audinos without mentioning the fact that I also keep the look of the Pokemon Center off, I also do too much by talking to you, if I add something else everything will collapse. You should see how the other pokemons are "

 _Hours later when the bags of serum were empty, after finishing the treatment of the pokemons and the scraping of Ash's skin ..._

"Everyone is in recovery, they should rest" _\- Nurse Joy said monotonously -_ "Good" _\- And then Mewtwo freed his control making the nurse and the Audinos faint ..._

"OW, did you have to let them hit the ground?" - _Ash asked, who looked like a mummy with his torso wrapped in bandages ..._

"I'm sorry but we cannot let them find us and when they wake up they will not remember anything, now we have to get out of here"

"But where?"

"They hope to find you hiding on land, we will go to the sea where they will never try to find you"

"I wish I could go home"

"Hmm in fact that's not a bad idea"

"But for that we should leave Unova and if they see us flying through the air they would suspect even more, besides we do not have vehicles or a boat"

"First we will look for an island to hide, then we will see what to do" - So Ash returned his Pokemon to his pokeballs while the Genesects took him on a hospital stretcher and while they were flying over the forest towards the coast ...

"Mewtwo, what will we do once I recover?" - _Asked Ash_

"We must disappear from the map, get out the picture, we must find a way to find out what they did to create that machines and to know how they contaminate their pokemons. Then we must stop them ... somehow "- _Ash only observed Pikachu who was sleeping in his lap and little Kirlia who was well attached to the stretcher and although he did not know what was waiting for him, he had the consolation that at least someone had come to his rescue and he would support him from now on ..._


	6. Chapter 2 - Second Act

_**Greetings readers, I'm here again with a chapter recently digitized, literal, I just tranlated it on the laptop. For those who do not know my laptop has been having problems, and lately has been presenting OTHER problem, I want to clarify that if it happens that I do not publish anything in a while, it is because something happened to me or something happened to the laptop and I have not found where to continue uploading the chapters, in short, wish me luck finding a job to be able to save and buy a new laptop, Yes, ... I am poor TT_TT ...**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pariah

Second Act: Homeland

 _After a few days Ash and company were fully recovered, however it was still the fact that they had to go to Kanto, so they used the boat they took "borrowed" from some Divers and went to the nearest port and went as stowaways in the 1st boat nonstop towards Kanto. When they reached Vermilion City they hid in the port until nightfall when they could travel without so much trouble and after about 5 hours of traveling with the Genesect the group managed to reach the meadows that surrounded Pallet Town ..._

"Finally, at home" - _Ash said with a little nostalgic..._

"Stay here and hide, I'll find out how bad the situation is" _\- And adopting his human appearance but with a reporter outfit he went to the town ..._

 _ **1 hour later; Oak Laboratory ...**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" - Tracey said when _he heard the incessant knocking on the door and when he opened it ..._

"PROFESSOR OAK !"

 _Delia Ketchum was heading to the lab after receiving an urgent message_ ...

"Tracey, what's wrong?" - _asked Mrs. K_

"Quick, come on!" - _and holding her Tracey dragged her into the lab and meeting Prof. Oak_ \- "Well Samuel, what's wrong?"

"You have to see this" - _Then the professor and company went to a corner away in the Ranch and upon arrival saw many Pokemon surrounding something or someone and when approached she saw that they were her son's Pokemon, as she got closer she was intercepted by the 4 Purple Genesect and then heard a familiar voice ..._

"Let her in" - _and when they pulled away_ \- "Mom?" - _It was Ash next to the Red Genesect and his other Pokemon ..._

"MY SON!" - _and without thinking twice she started to hug him_ \- "My little boy, I was so worried!"

"Mom, my back!"

"Oh, sorry. Ash, please tell me that all those things that say about you are lies. "

"They are lies, Madam!" - _and looking up they saw Mewtwo go down, to which the Professor ... well…_

"GOOD !, another one. This must be my lucky day! "

"Professor, I think you will not be able to get close to those Pokemon" - _Tracey warned_

"What?!"

"Ash told me that those Pokemon do not like to be examined, especially the one with the hose thing behind its head"

"NOOOOO !, it was supposed to be my moment. At last I could rub an achievement in Elm's face that he could not criticize! "- _And while Professor Oak was experimenting a tantrum_

"Oh son, you must have felt terrible. Thank you for bringing him to safety, thanks to all of you "- _Mrs. K thanked Mewtwo and the Genesect who just nodded ..._

"Professor Oak, may I ask you a favor?" - _Asked Ash_

"Yes boy!, Whatever you need" - Tracey noticed the way the Professor responded and only said - "Adulator"

"Could you let me hide in your ranch?"

"Why?"

"Because if the townspeople see me, it's probable that " you know who " knows as well" - _And while they were talking someone saw behind some bushes and Gible who was among the last ones noticed it, he went underground towards that direction, then ..._

"OW !, My head, let go of my head!"

"Who said that? !" - _Asked Prof. Oak, then everyone turned to see Mrs. Masae come out of the bushes with Gible sticking his teeth in the old woman's head. Mewtwo separated them and then brought the old woman to them..._

"It cannot be, it's Ash he he"

"What do we do with her?" - _Mewtwo asked Ash_ \- "Can you erase her memory?"

 _Then Mewtwo erased Mrs. Masae's short-term memories and then put her on the floor after she fainted ..._

"Tracey take her to the living room"

"Yes Professor Oak" - And _while they watched Tracey go with the old woman ..._

"Well Ash, you said something about hiding here a few days before leaving"

"Where?"

"Someone must do something to prevent more Pokemon from dying at the hands of those bastards from Team Rocket" - _Mewtwo said_

"But son, what can you do against them?"

"I do not know mom, but I do not want to stay without doing anything, at least ... not anymore"

"The fact that police is looking for you is still pending, you will not be able to travel without being caught." - _Prof Oak added_

"I think I can take care of that; Professor Oak, right? Would you be interested in helping me with something? " - _Mewtwo's question aroused the curiosity of those present ..._

 _While Mrs. Masae was being taken by Tracey to her house, Mewtwo and Prof. Oak argued in the laboratory ..._

"... I just need your instruments"

"And I cannot?"

"No"

"But…"

"No!"

"But…!"

"Professor, I remind you that a lot is at risk, we do not know when the enemy will move again. Every second is vital "- _Mewtwo declared making Prof. Oak resigned to give up his attempt to examine one of the Genesect ..._

"It's fine, but only for the boy"

 _ **Meanwhile outside ...**_

 _Bayleef still did not notice the presence of his trainer because she was still asleep and when she woke up she did not find any of her colleagues but when she did not see them she went looking for them and when she found the Pokemon crowd she heard a familiar voice and broke through and when she entered…_

"Hello Bayleef" - _It was his beloved trainer and without thinking twice she threw herself at him and you know the rest..._ \- "Yes I missed you too but get off , you are heavy!" _\- Bayleef did not seem to mind because she was very happy to see Ash again after hearing all those ugly things; Kirlia just laughed while Snivy looked annoyed, then a purple glow enveloped Bayleef suspending her in the air ..._

"I do not recommend you do that" - _Mewtwo said approaching to them_

"And well? What did Professor Oak say?" - _Asked Ash_

"He will cooperate with us, he told me that there is a small shack in the furthest part of the ranch. You can hide there until we're ready to leave "

"All right"

"Now I suggest you try to rest here tonight, tomorrow go to the shack"

"Ok"

"And you , find a place to sleep too and remember not to fight with other Pokemon" - _Mewtwo said to the Genesect_

 _For 3 weeks Ash was hidden and Mewtwo was working with Prof. Oak, and tracey ... well ... he had to do the hard part to get the things, parts, pieces and other objects necessary for the project, but despite everything, despite of being at home, Ash was seized by an intense melancholy ..._

 _He was sitting watching the Pokemon of the ranch through the window of the shack and Snivy approached after see him it so depressed ..._

"Vy Snivy?" (Are you okay?)

"Ah, it is you Snivy" - _Ash answered as he lifted Snivy and sat her on his lap ..._

"Vy vy sni sni?" (Do you feel bad?)

"Oh Snivy, I still cannot get it out of my head. I still see those poor Pokémon, in my dreams I relive that horrible moment every night _"- And once again Ash surrendered to the sadness and started crying in silence until he felt something in his eye, it was the vine whip of Snivy cleaning his tears ..._ \- "Forgive me Snivy, but sometimes I cannot help it"

"I do not blame you, but you must be a little stronger" - (?)

"Yes I know, but how can I be stro ...?" - _Then Ash noticed something, who was talking to him if in the shack were only Snivy and him? ..._

"Snivy, did you hear that?" - _Asked Ash ..._

"Hear what?" - _Ash when hearing that the voice that he heard came from Snivy began to be a little scared..._

"S s s snivy say something"

"And what do I say?" - _Snivy at that moment understood what was happening, somehow Ash understood what she was saying, letter by letter ..._

"Oh Arceus !, or I'm going crazy or I'm really understanding what you're saying"

"Well, I do not think you're crazy" - _Snivy said equally surprised ..._

"Although it is not the first time, I remember that before we met Mewtwo or rather before he found us, we were resting in a glade in the middle of the forest and while I was under a tree, I could hear you from afar. I thought it was just a hallucination caused by hunger "- _And then his face saddened again ..._

"But is not it good that you can understand your Pokémon?" - _Snivy asked, confused_

"Yes, but I do not know. I should feel good, I remember that as a child I always wanted to understand the Pokemon and now that I can do it, I only feel insecurity, and fear "

"Ash you should not worry so much about that, it's normal that you feel that way and even though we cannot know do how you feel, I and everyone else will be supporting you. I will be with you always and I am sure that others think the same "

 _Snivy's words gave Ash a strange but comforting peace, so he took his little friend in his arms and_ ... - "Thanks Snivy" - ... _gave her a big hug and then a kiss on the nose before putting her in the floor and go out to get fresh air. Snivy just stood there with her eyes wide open and with a scarlet shadow on her little face ..._

 _When leaving Ash saw all the Pokemon of the ranch everywhere, not only his own but also to the others and in that moment Mewtwo descended in front of him ..._

"What's wrong Mewtwo?"

"Come with me to the laboratory, the Genesect are already there. Just miss you "

"For what?"

"I will explain everything to you when we arrive" - Then both went to the laboratory ...

 _The Ash´s Noctowl saw his master and Mewtwo move away from the place and then saw Snivy leave the shack dizzy, with a lost expression and a red face ..._

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" - _Asked Noctowl as Snivy shook her head out of his trance ..._

"I'm Ok! I just need some water _"- and she ran out to throw herself in a small lake, leaving Noctowl completely disconcerted ..._

"And I thought Bayleef was crazy"

 _ **Oak Laboratory:**_

"We arrived, eh, were not the Genesect supposed to be here?" - _Ash asked, seeing only Prof. Oak and Tracey ..._

"They are here, well friends…it was enough" - _And after Mewtwo spoke the Genesect appeared out of nowhere in front of them ..._

"How did they learn to do that? !"

"They never learned that Ash, the Professor and I were working on many things and one of them was to incorporate a special camouflage into the Genesect´s data drives. Now they can become invisible at will "

"You only brought me to see this?" _\- Asked Ash_

"Of course not my boy, this is for you" - _and then Professor Oak gave him a strange necklace_ \- "Go on, put it on" - _He put it on but nothing happened ..._

"And what do I do now?"

"Hit the black pebble of the necklace twice with your finger" - _and by following Mewtwo's indication ..._ "Nothing happened"

"I think you should look better" - _And Mewtwo handed Ash a mirror and ..._

"AAAHHH !, What happened to me ?!"

"The necklace has the function of altering the entire appearance of your body. We programmed it with 5 different styles, you're seeing # 1: Blond with blue eyes and white skin "- _Mewtwo explained ..._

"Really? How do I change to the other styles?"

"Press the straps on the sides hard and you can move between the appearances" - _And ash tried the necklace, while he looked and observed the remaining 4 styles:_

# 2-) Redhead with green eyes and white skin

# 3-) Brown hair with honey color eyes and dark brown skin

# 4-) Light gray hair with narrowed eyes like those of Brock and dark brown skin

# 5-) Light blue hair with Navy Blue eyes and light brown skin

 _The only thing that did not disappear were those Zeds that he had in his cheeks ..._

"It's interesting but why so many styles?" - _Ash asked to Prof Oak ..._

"As a precaution, you never know when you should go unnoticed, Ah! I almost forgot, this is your new Poke Dex. It has programmed your 5 new appearances, each one with a different personal information, this will change when you change of appearance because the necklace and the dex are synchronized "- _The Raven haired boy then took the Poke Dex_

"But before we leave you must choose a Pokemon group, preferably some that you have not traveled with in a long time" - _Mewtwo said to Ash_ ...

"Why?"

"For the same reason that we were working on those things the last 3 weeks, to save your identity"

 _After that, Ash met all his Pokemon ..._

"Well friends, listen, I'm going on a trip soon and I need some of you to come with me. The group that returned from Unova should stay and rest "- _Upon hearing that Snivy was exalted_

"Why cannot we go ?!"

"They would recognize you easily, maybe when things calm down you could accompany me" - _Before that answer Snivy only looked to the ground and thought_ \- "It's not fair"

"Then I'll stay? ... Wait ... How did you understand Snivy?" - _Said Pikachu_

"I still do not know but yes, somehow now I understand what the Pokemon say, and about the last you will come with me, Mewtwo did this for you" - _And Ash bent down and put a necklace around Pikachu´s neck similar to his and instantly Pikachu changed color_... "Mewtwo just made one of these so there's no more" - _Upon hearing that Snivy pouted ..._

"Well, time to choose ..." - _Then Ash stared at his Pokémon_ \- "When I say your name give give a step foward:... Kingler, ... Muk, ... Swellow, ... Quilava, and ... Bayleef" - _Upon hearing her name Bayleef couldn´t contain her emotion and she threw herself on Ash and covered him with kisses or licked him or whatever ..._

"Good, good!"

"Yes, yes, but please get off, you're drooling me" - _Seeing this Snivy got more angry and made another pout. Shortly after the younger Genesect (I mean the one with child voice) appeared ..._

"Emm, Ash ..."

"Oh is you, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Tall and Purple says that when you have chosen your Pokemon ,return to the laboratory"

"I understand, follow me" - _Ash and his pokemon group left and while the other pokemon retreated, the Kirlia went after Ash without him noticing ..._

 _ **Back in the Laboratory:**_

 _Upon entering he saw his mother and the others ..._

"Well, Professor, I'll need their Pokeballs " - _Ash said pointing to the group he chose_ ...

"Here they are" - _He returned them to their pokeballs but when they disappeared in the red light he saw Kirlia standing there ..._

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Kir lia kir kir lia kir" (I want to accompany you on your journey) _Said the little girl in a shy way ..._

"Ash, is this Kirlia yours?"

"No Professor, she came with us from Unova"

"Well and what does she want?"

"She said she wants to go with Ash" - _Mewtwo_ a _nswered_

"I'm sorry but I already completed my 6 pokemon" - _Said the Raven haired boy kneeling to respond to Kirlia ..._

"Lia kir lia lia kir kir lia!" - (Please let me go with you!) _Ash could sense the sadness and desire in her words ..._

"Son, why do not you take her with you?"

"I do not have more space in my party"

"That's not quite true Ash, there was something we did not mention about your poke Dex" - _Prof. Oak said_

"What?"

"We made some adjustments so you can have an extra space in your pokeballs, now you can carry 7 pokemon instead of 6"

"Really ?! If that is the case. Kirlia Are you sure this is what you want? "

"Kir Kirlia" - (Yes)

 _Ash then took an empty pokeball from the table and with it he touched Kirlia and the rest you already know it. Then Ash called Kirlia_ \- "Get out now!"

"Welcome to the family" _\- Upon hearing those words Kirlia felt very happy and with tears in her eyes she threw herself into Ash's arms. She had always been alone, everyone in the forest had rejected her for her blue color and when death was about to claim her, he came and saved her, accepted her into her group and now she was his pokemon ..._

"AWWWW !, that´s cute!" - said Mrs. Ketchum

"Well get ready, we will leave at dusk" - _Mewtwo declared_

 _ **That same afternoon, in the outskirts of Pallet Town:**_

 _Ash (# 1) and Pikachu with their new looks, the Genesect with their camouflage and Mewtwo with his human form were receiving a goodbye from Mrs. K, Prof Oak, and Tracey ..._

"Here you have a son, this must be enough" - _Mrs. K said handing Ash a loaded backpack ..._

"Thanks Mom"

"And one for you too Mewtwo"

"Huh ... thank you, Madam"

"Ash I have a contact in Vermilion City, I told him you were going there. Show him your pokedex and he will give you a small electric vehicle so you can move faster "

"Thank you, Professor Oak, thank you all"

"Take good care of my Ash please"

"Do not worry, ma'am, we'll take care of that." - _And Mewtwo's words were supported by the Genesect voices. After that, the group set out for Vermilion City ..._

"What do we do now?" - Asked the Red Genesect to Mewtwo

"1st we will go for the vehicle, then we will go to the library of Saffron City, I think I have remembered something about corrupted pokemon in a history book"

"You were at Saffron City?!"

"I've been at many places Ash, now let's hurry" - _And so the group went to the Viridian forest, next stop ... Vermilion City ..._


End file.
